


Remembering the Silencing Charms

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Potty Humor, boys are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Dorm living can be rough.





	Remembering the Silencing Charms

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.  
>  Day Ten prompt(s) used: It wasn’t me/ Key  
> Pairing: Seamus/Dean  
> Kink: snowballing
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Remembering the Silencing Charms

~

“There’s always rimming.” Seamus grinned. “Yes, it sounds disgusting, but I’d be willing for you to do it to me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Arse.” 

“Exactly!” Seamus laughed, grabbing Dean and kissing him. “Or there’s this other thing I read about. Snowballing.”

“What is it?” 

“When you suck someone off, you keep the come in your mouth and pass it back and forth between the two of you.” 

Dean grimaced. “Ew. Just…no. Also disgusting.” 

Seamus shrugged. “Yeah it is. I say we stick with what we’ve been doing.”

“Works for me.” Dean yawned. “Keep that book, though. We can keep looking through it.” 

Seamus nodded, sliding the book under his pillow. “Will do.” Shifting, he made himself comfortable on Dean’s chest. 

Dean’s breathing had just calmed and he was just about to drift off when a loud, rude noise broke the silence. Wincing, he raised his head to glare at Seamus. “Speaking of disgusting.” 

Seamus huffed. “It wasn’t me.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “It’s just the two of us in here. And since I know it wasn’t _me_ , it has to have been you.” 

Seamus made a face. “I swear it wasn’t me, and now it smells terrible in here.” 

“Yeah, because you passed gas, you—”

“Oi, could you two lovebirds keep it down? Some of us need to sleep!” cried Neville from his bed. 

“You didn’t put up the Silencing Charms?” Shaking his head, Dean pushed off the covers to look for his wand. 

“Yes I put up the charms, what do you think I am?” Seamus scowled. “And it’s obvious what happened here, isn’t it?” 

“No. What happened here?” Wand in hand, Dean crossed his arms and waited for Seamus’ explanation. 

“Someone came in, took down my Silencing Charm and passed gas before slipping out.” 

Dean snorted. “You expect me to believe that a stranger…How would he get a key to our room by the way, but never mind that, a stranger broke in here and all he did was take down our Silencing Charms and fart on us?” 

Seamus pouted. “Well, when you put it that way it sounds—”

“Ridiculous. Because you are ridiculous,” Dean said, and, unable to resist, he leaned across the bed to kiss him. “Adorable,” he whispered against his mouth, “but ridiculous.” 

They kissed again, the kiss deepening as Seamus moaned into his mouth. Dean crawled on top of Seamus, still kissing him, his hands reaching for Seamus’ cock. 

“Oi, we can still hear you!” cried Ron. “Silencing Charms!” 

Tearing his mouth from Dean’s, Seamus shot back, “You’re just jealous. Wankers, all of you.” 

“You can’t prove that,” said Neville. “Because _we_ use Silencing Charms.” 

“Then why aren’t you using one now?” griped Seamus. 

“Oh for—” Waving his wand, Dean put up the strongest Silencing Charm he knew. “There. Now where were we?”

Looping his arms around Dean’s neck, Seamus drew his head back down for a kiss. Things were just getting interesting when there was a loud thump under the bed. 

Jumping apart, both Dean and Seamus looked around. “What the fuck?” cried Seamus. “Who’s there?”

There was a pause, and then a small head emerged from under the bed. “Winky is sorry. Winky is trying to be quiet.” 

Dean blinked. “Why is Winky…I mean you, why are you here?” 

Winky wrung her hands. “Winky is wanting to see how wizards express feelings for each other.” 

“And you picked _us_?” Seamus exchanged a look with Dean. “What about watching some adults? The professors?”

“Oh no, they is having much stronger spells to keep elves out.” 

Seamus huffed. “Told you it wasn’t me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right. Okay, Winky, but we’re not comfortable with you watching.” 

Seamus coughed. “Guess that’s exhibitionism off the list, then,” he muttered. 

Dean glared at him and he ducked his head. 

Winky’s shoulders slumped. “Winky is going now. Winky is sorry.” 

“Hang on.” Seamus smirked. “You could check the Slytherins,” he said. “I hear they do all sorts of wild things over there. And if you’re quiet enough, I bet they won’t notice if you watch.” 

Winky perked up. “Slytherins? Yes! Winky will look. Thank you!” 

Once she was gone, Dean smiled at Seamus. “Are you sure you didn’t do that because you know Harry’s over there with Malfoy right now?” 

Seamus’ smirk grew bigger. “Would I do that?” 

“In a second.” Laughing, Dean tackled him onto the bed. “I should spank you for that.” 

“Ooh, I guess spanking’s on the list. Brilliant!” 

“Silencing Charms!” roared Ron. 

Dean groaned. “Bloody elves!” 

“I know, right?” Seamus shifted to get his wand and farted loudly. He coughed. “She must not be gone yet—”

Dean groaned. “Pillock.” 

“You love me,” Seamus reminded him. 

“Oi—!” The rest of what Neville planned to say was silenced by Seamus’ charm. 

Grinning, he reached for Dean. “Now, where were we?”

~


End file.
